Ganoes Stabro Paran
Ganoes Stabro Paran was the eldest son of House Paran of Unta. He was born in Unta, the capital of the Malazan Empire, in the 1142nd year of Burn's Sleep. Ganoes Paran was a central character in the Malazan Book of the Fallen. In Gardens of the Moon Early Life In 1154 Burn's Sleep, Ganoes Paran visited Malaz City with his father, who was negotiating with harbor officials about an export tithe. While Ganoes' father was negotiating, Ganoes ventured out to the wall of Mock's Hold and observed the riots in the Mouse Quarter. While watching the distant flames and smoke, he was privileged to meet Whiskeyjack, Fiddler and Surly. In a discussion with Whiskeyjack, where to the older man's disapproval, he mentioned dreams of soldiering and grandeur where he imagined himself a hero and commented that he did not believe the world needed another "wine merchant". At the time he noted that Whiskeyjack seemed young and that Fiddler was not much older than his own 12 years. Meeting the Adjunct Seven years later Ganoes Paran had reached the rank of Lieutenant in the 8th Cavalry and was newly stationed in Itko Kan. He was charged with escorting Adjunct Lorn through a massacre initiated by Ammanas and perpetrated by the Hounds of Shadow. It was there that Adjunct Lorn promoted Paran to Captain and assigned him to her staff. Paran's first assignment was the investigation of the village of Gerrom. Upon discovering the aftermath of yet another slaughter Paran returned to Unta, escorted by Topper by way of the Imperial Warren, to report his findings. He was then assigned by Adjunct Lorn to return to his proper training until he such time as he was needed again. Meeting the Bridgeburners By the 1163rd year of Burn's Sleep, Ganoes Paran ranked a Captain, and was dispatched to his new command of the Bridgeburners of the 2nd Malaz Army. This was part of his mission to expose the possessed child Sorry, whom he tracked in continuation of his mission from Ikto Kan without actually realising that it was Cotillion who had possessed the former fishing girl. When Captain Paran landed on Genabackis his contact observed that Paran's sword was brand new, and surmised that Paran was therefore untested in combat. He had named his sword "Chance" which led to him being noticed by Oponn, who saw this as another opportunity to wreak havoc and bless the sword. Paran briefly met some of the Bridgeburners in Pale and expressed his trepidation about leading a unit which was reputed to go through so many officers. He was attacked and killed by Sorry but returned to life through the intervention of Oponn. He was left to recover with Tattersail as the Bridgeburners travelled with the Black Moranth to Darujhistan. During his recovery he met the soul-shifted puppet, Hairlock who was attacked by a Hound of Shadow, Paran managed to wound the hound Gear enough to help drive him off. While travelling to his new command in pursuit of Tattersail, Paran was waylaid by the puppet Hairlock who was again attacked by Gear, this time fatally. When the hounds turned their eyes on him, Paran was saved by the opportune arrival of Anomander Rake who took two souls with his cursed sword Dragnipur. After his departure Paran dipped a hand in a Hound's blood and found himself within Dragnipur, unchained. He tried to help the Hounds escape by tricking them into a portal to the Warren of Darkness. First Paran and then later his sword were tools of Oponn. When he felt his luck had turned just before leaving Darujhistan he gave his sword to Cotillion. To replace "Chance" he took Adjunct Lorn's Otataral sword from her after her assassination. In Memories of Ice He took charge of the Bridgeburners on Dujek's orders and headed off to the Catlin Plain, courtesy of the Black Moranth. Just before this he was revealed as the Master of the Deck with Fiddler and Hedge's stacked gaming table becoming his first painted card. Twist landed him with the Bridgeburners and he managed to hold them back while Trotts fought his duel to be acknowledged by the Barghast. When the duel was seen to end in a draw, he again restrained them long enough for Twist to arrive with Mallet to heal Trotts. He managed to continue negotiations until the arrival of Quick Ben with news of the importance of Capustan to the Barghast. He took over as the second-in-command of Trotts' warhost and marched with the White Faces to Capustan. The Bridgeburners were the first to the relief of Capustan and quickly encountered Gruntle and his troop on a rooftop. Again Paran was assailed by his role as the Master of the Deck, conversing in his mind with Nightchill, before taking the Bridgeburners, along with Gruntle, to the Thrall. Here they witnessed Shield Anvil Itkovian punish the traitorous Rath'Fener then take on the grief of the city to cleanse it. Paran stepped forward to aid the Shield Anvil as he faltered without his god and Mallet, with the help of the Barghast spirits, was also pushed into action. Paran then mediated between Rath'Trake, his Mortal Sword and Itkovian and an uneasy balance was found. He then stepped back to allow the Barghast to claim their ancestors. The Bridgeburners under Paran were the first to breach the city of Coral and its keep. While his soldiers kept Pannion's demonic vultures at bay and breached the keep's wall, Paran and Quick Ben reached the keep's roof. There he was able to prevent Kilava from killing Pannion. They travelled to Morn resealing the wound with the Matron's soul and releasing Pannion's sister. They were also witness to the birth of the final manifestation of Omtose Phellack and are warned by Burn's priestess to never reveal it. He retires to Darujhistan with the remaining Bridgeburners after the end of the war. In The Bonehunters After Darujhistan, Ganoes decided to head back to Quon Tali by way of Seven Cities. His first port of call in Seven Cities was Kansu. He freed the Deragoth with the help of Dead Hedge so that they could kill Dejim Nebrahl and subsequently Poliel. Returning to the Army Ganoes Paran met up with Onearm's Host where he was at first arrested as a deserter. But after beating up the officers holding him, he met up with a scout he knew called Hurlochel who told him to pretend to be Captain Kindly. The plague in the camp had incapacitated all of the Fists and Dujek himself which catapulted "Captain Kindly" into the position of ranking officer. After the events which lead to the death of Poliel and subsequent healing from Soliel, Dujek died leading to the revelation of Ganoes Paran's real name and Dujek's report on him. After these revelations the Fists decided to give Ganoes Paran the rank of High Fist. Paran marched the Host to Aren, inducting Mathok and his tribal horse-warriors along the way. In The Crippled God Paran and his Host arrived in northern Kolanse by infiltrating the North Citadel (called North Keep by the Forkrul Assail) via Warren. During the siege, Paran told his High Mage Noto Boil that he only answers to the Empress [ Laseen ]. When Boil pointed out that the Empress is dead, Paran replied that that means he answers to no one, not even the High MageThe Crippled God Chapter one. They were subsequently besieged at the stronghold but broke the siege and marched south, destroying two other Assail forces along the way. They arrived in time to save the Bonehunters after which he was reunited with his sister, Tavore. He attended the funerals for Gesler, Stormy and other combatants of the Battle of the Spire near Kolanse City. Other Due to walking unchained through Dragnipur and having touched the blood of the Hounds of Shadow slain by Anomander Rake, he too became a Soletaken, taking the form of a hound on occasion. He was given the name Jen'isand Rul, which in Rhivi meant "the Wanderer Within the Sword" by Silverfox. References pl:Ganoes Paran Category:Males Category:Soletaken Category:Malazans Category:Bridgeburners Category:Deck of Dragons Category:Quon Talians Category:High Fists Category:Humans